supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wario Man
Wario Man (''ワリオマン Wario Man'' en japonés) es el Smash Final de Wario a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Es un Smash Final de transformación que hace que Wario adopte forma de superhéroe y la fuerza de sus ataques sean mayores. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, este Smash Final cambia y pasa a ser un Smash Final de captura. Descripción El movimiento consiste en que Wario se come un ajo, empieza a girar envuelto en una luz y, cuando para, aparece con su traje de Wario Man. Durante esta forma, Wario es invencible, y sus ataques son más fuertes, tanto los normales como los especiales. Además, la altura de sus saltos se duplica, y es muchísimo más veloz (corriendo es capaz de superar a Sonic). Mientras Wario está transformado, aumenta mucho su peso, pero al ser invencible, no puede ser enviado a volar, por lo que esto solo afecta a algunas plataformas que se activen con peso. Curiosamente Wario Man puede caer víctima del Champiñón gigante y del Champiñón Venenoso y cambiar su tamaño, pero no volverse metálico por el efecto del Bloque verde. Algunos ataques tienen una pequeña variación en esta forma. Por ejemplo: Con el ataque Smash lateral, la distancia que se produce se dobla o su ataque normal que es increíblemente rápido y encadenable. Además, se debe tener mucho cuidado con el movimiento especial hacia abajo (Tufo Wario): si está completamente cargado, la potencia del ataque, mandará a volar Wario, pudiendo provocarle una autodestrucción. Lo mismo pasa con el movimiento especial lateral (Moto Wario): al usarla, Wario irá muy rápidamente, así que es muy probable que se salga de la pantalla y se autodestruya de un parpadeo. Realizar varios ataques aéreos hará que Wario Man sea capaz de volar (solo mientras se encuentra atacando repetidamente), con la excepción de su Ataque aéreo hacia abajo, el cual lo manda con fuerza hacia abajo. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, el Smash final tarda un poco más en comenzar y el tiempo de este ha sido reducido. Este Smash Final ha cambiado en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: al usarlo, Wario se transformará en Wario Man y se lanza hacia adelante. De atrapar al menos a un rival, le propinará varios golpes que lo mandaran a volar. Galería Wario Man (2) SSBB.jpg|Wario comiéndose un ajo para transformarse en Wario Man. Wario Man (3) SSBB.jpg|Wario Man asestando un golpe a Mario. Wario Man (4) SSBB.jpg|Wario Man realizando su ataque Smash lateral. Wario Man (5) SSBB.jpg|Wario Man realizando su ataque aéreo normal. Wario Man (6) SSBB.jpg|Wario Man a punto de salirse de la pantalla con la Moto Wario. Wario Man (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Wario Man en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Wario Man (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Wario Man usando un ataque aéreo. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :El Smash Final de Wario. Roe dientes de ajo, su comida favorita, ¡y se convierte en Wario Man! No es que se vuelva mucho más fuerte, pero su movilidad gana muchos enteros con el cambio. Ahora corre que se las pela, usando movimientos a tutiplén, Puede saltar edificios y usar ataques aéreos para volar. ¡Es inmune a los ataques! Piénsatelo bien antes de arrancar la moto... :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Wario's Final Smash. He chomps on his favorite food, garlic, and transforms into Wario-Man! His mobility goes way up. His attack power doesn't change much, but he scampers like a cockroach, using moves like crazy! He can jump over buildings and use midair attacks to fly. Oh, and he doesn't flinch from attacks. Think twice about bringing out his motorcycle at this time... :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U right|90px :Wario Man :Un poquito de ajo, y el simple Wario de todo la vida se convierte en el paladín de la justicia... ¡Wario-Man! Tampoco es que se vuelva muy fuerte, pero gana un poquito en velocidad y su potencia de lanzamiento es algo mayor. Y como todo superhéroe que se precie, puede volar... inundando el aire de ataques. Así es como lo hacen todos, ¿no? Origen En los juegos de WarioWare, Wario usa a Wario Man en algunos de sus juegos, pero su primera aparición fue WarioWare: Twisted! cuando Wario entró en una máquina. De la misma manera que en Brawl, Wario se come un ajo especial y se transforma en Wario Man. También en los juegos de WarioWare aumenta su fuerza pudiendo destruir el techo de su propia casa. En WarioWare Touched!! Wario Man destruye la pared de su casa a pesar de que sea de concreto sólido, lo que muestra la fuerza que tiene. Wario Man en Wario Ware Touched!.png|Wario Man en WarioWare Touched!!. Curiosidades *Cuando el Tufo Wario está cargado completamente y Wario Man lo usa, la explosión es tan fuerte que provoca un One-hit K.O. *Existe un glitch menor con Wario Man; volar hasta el margen superior y realizar un Tufo Wario cargado exactamente antes de que el Smash Final acabe hará que Wario se transforme a medias mientras recibe un K.O. estrella. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Wario Categoría:Smash Final de transformación Categoría:Smash Final de captura